


LHUGUENY x Reader story of undertale

by shslmomoharustan



Category: LHUGUENY
Genre: I blame the comment section, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslmomoharustan/pseuds/shslmomoharustan
Summary: Wh a t
Relationships: LHUGUENY/Reader
Kudos: 6





	LHUGUENY x Reader story of undertale

You and LHUGUENY have been looking at the comments on Undertale The Musical for an hour now, the sexist person in that comment section is me, btw.   
"I am not having a sexy buttastic day." LHUGUENY said. You frowned because he was supposed to be having the sexiest of buttastic days!!!!   
"Oh, well, maybe we could go to Taco Bell to make you have a sexy buttastic day." You suggested, LHUGUENY nodded so you teleported to the Taco Bell because I don't get paid enough to write. "We are at the Taco Bell, isn't that sexy and buttastic." You said. LHUGUENY was having a sexy buttastic day until he heard this  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Story of UNDERTALE  
I fell from the light  
Talk? Or should I fight?  
Monster genocide  
This my UNDERTALE  
I fell through a cave on Mt. Ebott  
I faced an evil talking flower in a pot  
Explains the plot, wants me dead, wants me to rot  
Toriel saves me, takes me to her home  
And hooks me up with a brand-new monster phone  
Leaves me alone, but I escape and meet some bones  
Should I be a pacifist?  
Or should I use my fists?  
I'm feeling evil, think I'll kill them all  
I'm homicidal, and I've got a taste  
I want to wipe out the Monster race  
I've got no patience, got no resolve  
I will slaughter, screw the dialogue  
I fell from the light  
Talk? Or should I fight?  
Monster genocide  
This my UNDERTALE  
I'll slaughter Undyne, I'll waste who I choose  
With all this EXP there's no way that I'll lose  
Now watch me move, I won't stop, I'm feelin' rude  
Asgore is shaking, he hears my approach  
I'll slaughter Sans and squash his bro like a roach  
Chara's my coach, all these monsters I will poach  
Screw being pacifist  
I think I'll use my fists  
I'm feeling evil, think I'll kill them all  
I'm homicidal, and I've got a taste  
I want to wipe out the Monster race  
I've got no patience, got no resolve  
I will slaughter, screw the dialogue  
Burnt pan, toy knife, use a stick to take your life  
Tough glove, ballet shoes, epic fight like front page news  
King Asgore wants to collect human souls  
Seven of them, is his ultimate goal  
Open the door, to humanity's realm  
Start a new war, humans overwhelmWhoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Story of UNDERTALE  
I fell from the light  
Talk? Or should I fight?  
Monster genocide  
This my UNDERTALE  
I fell through a cave on Mt. Ebott  
I faced an evil talking flower in a pot  
Explains the plot, wants me dead, wants me to rot  
Toriel saves me, takes me to her home  
And hooks me up with a brand-new monster phone  
Leaves me alone, but I escape and meet some bones  
Should I be a pacifist?  
Or should I use my fists?  
I'm feeling evil, think I'll kill them all  
I'm homicidal, and I've got a taste  
I want to wipe out the Monster race  
I've got no patience, got no resolve  
I will slaughter, screw the dialogue  
I fell from the light  
Talk? Or should I fight?  
Monster genocide  
This my UNDERTALE  
I'll slaughter Undyne, I'll waste who I choose  
With all this EXP there's no way that I'll lose  
Now watch me move, I won't stop, I'm feelin' rude  
Asgore is shaking, he hears my approach  
I'll slaughter Sans and squash his bro like a roach  
Chara's my coach, all these monsters I will poach  
Screw being pacifist  
I think I'll use my fists  
I'm feeling evil, think I'll kill them all  
I'm homicidal, and I've got a taste  
I want to wipe out the Monster race  
I've got no patience, got no resolve  
I will slaughter, screw the dialogue  
Burnt pan, toy knife, use a stick to take your life  
Tough glove, ballet shoes, epic fight like front page news  
King Asgore wants to collect human souls  
Seven of them, is his ultimate goal  
Open the door, to humanity's realm  
Start a new war, humans overwhelmWhoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Story of UNDERTALE  
I fell from the light  
Talk? Or should I fight?  
Monster genocide  
This my UNDERTALE  
I fell through a cave on Mt. Ebott  
I faced an evil talking flower in a pot  
Explains the plot, wants me dead, wants me to rot  
Toriel saves me, takes me to her home  
And hooks me up with a brand-new monster phone  
Leaves me alone, but I escape and meet some bones  
Should I be a pacifist?  
Or should I use my fists?  
I'm feeling evil, think I'll kill them all  
I'm homicidal, and I've got a taste  
I want to wipe out the Monster race  
I've got no patience, got no resolve  
I will slaughter, screw the dialogue  
I fell from the light  
Talk? Or should I fight?  
Monster genocide  
This my UNDERTALE  
I'll slaughter Undyne, I'll waste who I choose  
With all this EXP there's no way that I'll lose  
Now watch me move, I won't stop, I'm feelin' rude  
Asgore is shaking, he hears my approach  
I'll slaughter Sans and squash his bro like a roach  
Chara's my coach, all these monsters I will poach  
Screw being pacifist  
I think I'll use my fists  
I'm feeling evil, think I'll kill them all  
I'm homicidal, and I've got a taste  
I want to wipe out the Monster race  
I've got no patience, got no resolve  
I will slaughter, screw the dialogue  
Burnt pan, toy knife, use a stick to take your life  
Tough glove, ballet shoes, epic fight like front page news  
King Asgore wants to collect human souls  
Seven of them, is his ultimate goal  
Open the door, to humanity's realm  
Start a new war, humans overwhelm. LHUGUENY was angry so he fucking died, but he didn't, he revived himself. To make LHUGUENY happy again you decided to two trucks moment. And Sans fucking blew up the place the end.


End file.
